A conventional lighting fixture may be provided with a plurality of helical springs connected among plural links which are pivotally secured between a lamp shade (with lamp) and a stand. Upon a telescopic movement of the links of the lighting fixture, the lamp may be optionally fixed at a desired position as resiliently tensioned by the plural helical springs. However, such a conventional lighting fixture has the following drawbacks:
1. The plural helical springs are externally connected among the links of the lighting fixture without being concealed or built in a frame or stand, thereby affecting an ornamental appearance of the lighting fixture.
2. So many such helical springs as provided on the lighting fixture may increase the total volume of the lighting fixture, thereby causing inconvenience for use, storing and handling thereof.
3. Many accessories including brackets or retainers should be provided for mounting the plural helical springs on the lighting fixture, thereby increasing the assembly complexity and production cost.
4. The springs, as externally installed, may be loosened or released from the fixture after long-time use to easily injure the user. The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional lighting fixture and invented the present lighting fixture for optionally positioning lamp device.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lighting fixture including a supporting device clamped or standing on a table or surface; a main arm pivotally mounted on the supporting device; a cantilever pivotally secured to the main arm; a lamp device having a lamp and a lamp shade pivotally connected to the cantilever; and a linear restoring spring set resiliently retained between the supporting device and an adapter secured at a distal (outer) end portion of the cantilever for securing the lamp device with the adapter, with the linear restoring spring set linearly concealed and built in the cantilever and the main arm for forming a compact appearance of the lighting fixture and for statically balancing the weight of the lamp device in order for optionally positioning the lamp device at a desired orientation or position.